


a welcome surprise

by sinsley



Series: fuller house-cest [5]
Category: Fuller House (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Felching, Multiple Orgasms, Nicknames, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Pseudo-Incest, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinsley/pseuds/sinsley
Summary: Matt finishes work only to find an intriguing text from Gia on his phone. She has a surprise for him waiting at home that he's been waiting months for, and the reality of it is even better than he'd imagined.
Relationships: Matt Harmon/Gia Mahan/Rocki
Series: fuller house-cest [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979162
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	a welcome surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Greenhorse13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenhorse13/gifts).



> another prompt fill, and one i've kind of been sitting on for a while, my apologies. it was left unfinished for quite some time, so i finally decided to finish it. i had a little more ideas about stuff to include which i kinda tease towards the end but i also wanted this done so i could move on to other things, so i'm sorry if it starts to feel a little rushed around a certain point until the end. if i ever decide to come back to this, i'll just tack that other part on as a bonus chapter.

As Matt left the veterinarian office for the day following his shift, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Climbing into his car, he pulled it out, seeing a new text message notification and reading it to himself.

_ i've got a surprise for you when you get home ;) G xx _

Matt felt his cock twitch inside his scrubs. Not only did Gia's message sound suggestive, but she almost always reserved the kiss sign off for her sexts. Matt could only imagine what she had in store for him. He quickly started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot.

The drive home was a blur, his mind racing with what surprise his wife might have for him when he got home. He imagined walking in on her lying naked in their bed, teasing herself with a vibe as she begged for him to come home. He pictured her having a new strap-on and ordering him onto his knees as soon as he walked through the door.

The possibilities were endless, and he found himself growing harder and harder as he got closer to home. When he finally pulled into the driveway, his hands were shaking and he resisted the urge to touch himself. He practically jogged to the front door, missing the lock several times with his key before he finally got it in, turned it, and pushed the door open. 

He had just enough sense to grab his keys again and shut and lock the door behind him, before tossing them aside as he all but  _ bounded _ up the stairs in excitement.

When he reached the landing, he could see the door to his and Gia's bedroom was slightly cracked. Grinning to himself, he walked towards it and eagerly pushed it open.

To his surprise, he didn't see Gia at all. It was  _ Rocki _ who laid on the bed naked, down on her hands and knees, giving Matt a perfect view of her soft, pale ass.

Matt's mouth gaped. As he stepped further into the room, the door shut behind him. He turned at the sound, only to realize Gia had been standing behind it. She too was naked and approached him with a smirk on his face.

"What is going on?" Matt asked her.

"You know how I never got you a wedding present?" Gia said. "Consider this me finally making up for it."

"You mean… I really get to…?" Matt asked, unable to even get the words out.

Gia grinned and nodded. "I'm here to make your dreams come true, baby."

"So she's in the pack?"

Gia nodded.

"Is she prepped?"

"I figured you should do the honors."

"Has she ever… back there?"

"Nope. Saved it for you."

Matt grinned and turned back towards Rocki. Slowly, he stepped towards the bed.

"Hey, baby girl," he said. "You've been waiting for me? Good girl. Daddy's gonna fuck that sweet ass of yours now, okay?"

Rocki's hair shook as she nodded. "Yes, Daddy.  _ Please _ fuck my ass."

It was music to Matt's ears.

He quickly pulled his clothes off and stepped towards the dresser, pulling the top drawer open to grab the bottle of lube. He eyed the package of condoms and spared a glance towards Gia.

She smirked and shook her head. "Fill her up."

Matt grinned. He pushed the drawer shut again and returned to the bed. At the same time, Gia joined them, walking towards the head of the bed and climbing up onto the mattress. She sat back against the headboard and spread her legs.

"Think you can eat Mommy out while Daddy gets to work on your ass?" she asked.

Rocki didn't even answer, just darted forward and immediately buried her face between her mother's legs. 

Matt smiled and flicked the lube open, drizzling some out onto his fingers. He placed it back down and, with his other hand, spread Rocki's cheeks. He brought a finger down to tease at her rim, relishing at the feel of her squirm and the sound of her gasp. He slid his finger in down to one knuckle, then two, then all the way in, fucking her with just the one digit.

Rocki whined against her mom's pussy. "It's so big," she turned her head to say.

"Just wait until you get his cock," Gia said, running a hand through Rocki's hair before guiding her back to where she wanted her.

Matt worked a second finger inside her, then a third, before pulling out altogether. Ignoring Rocki's whine, he poured more lube out onto his hand and wrapped his hand around his cock, getting it nice and slick. He climbed up onto the bed, kneeling behind Rocki, and lined the head of his cock up with her asshole. 

After glancing towards Gia and receiving a nod, Matt slid inside, groaning at the tight, slick heat that surrounded his cock. 

Rocki groaned too, turning her head away from her mom's pussy for just a moment to cry out, "God, you're so  _ big _ ."

"And you're so  _ tight _ ," Matt said back as he slid further in. 

Gia guided Rocki to continue eating her out, watching as the girl squirmed with each inch Matt slid inside her ass. It wasn't long, though, before Matt was fully in, his balls brushing against Rocki's cunt.

"Now for the fun part," Matt said, grinning as he began pulling out, only to snap his hips, sliding right back in. 

Rocki squealed and Gia ran a hand through her hair.

"Our good girl," she said. "Pleasing Mommy and Daddy at the same time. So, so good for us."

Rocki relished at the praise, picking up speed as she licked at her mom's pussy, paying careful attention to her clit. She moaned against her, the sound muffled by the skin, sending a vibration right to her clit. Gia gasped and bucked her hips, feeling her orgasm near. Rocki repeated the action and Gia tipped over the edge, spilling herself against her daughter's face.

"Good girl," Matt said as Rocki laid her head against Gia's thigh, whimpering at the hard pounding of Matt's cock inside her ass. "Good job making Mommy cum. I think you've earned your reward."

He reached around Rocki to finger at her clit. Rocki gasped and moaned, leaning into the touch. 

"Ah, fuck," she said. "That feels so  _ good _ ."

"Do it, baby girl," Matt said. "Cum for Daddy."

Rocki screamed as her orgasm hit her, an absolute tidal wave that had her seeing stars. She practically fell limp as it came to an end, with Matt grabbing onto her waist to hold her up so he could finish as well. A few moments later, and he was spilling his own load inside of her.

Just moments after Matt pulled out of her, Gia took her place behind Rocki, burying her face between her daughter's cheeks as she ate her husband's load out of her. Rocki's whimpers were muffled from where her face was pressed against the bedsheets. Matt smiled and ran a hand through her hair as Gia continued to rim her, eventually bringing her to a second orgasm due to her increased sensitivity.

"You were so good for us," Matt said as he laid down next to Rocki, brushing a lock of hair off her shoulder so he could press a kiss to the skin. "We should probably wash you off."

Rocki groaned. Gia laughed as she laid down on the girl's other side.

"Oh, let her rest," she said, running a hand over Rocki's back. "There'll be plenty of time for that later."

" _ Fine _ ," Matt said. He kissed Rocki's shoulder again. "Love you, baby girl."

"Mmm," Rocki said, turning her head to the side. "Love you too."

A few moments later, and she was asleep, exhausted from her intense orgasms and surrounded by the warmth of her parents. 


End file.
